dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Festival 2014
Drama Festival is a series of one-act dramas. It will feature dramas by up and coming directors and writers as well as unconventional and experimental works. Details *'Title:' 드라마 페스티벌 / Drama Festival *'Episodes:' 9 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Sept-04 to 2014-Dec-07 Episode 1 *'Title:' 터닝포인트 / Teoning Pointeu (Turning Point) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Sept-04 *'Airtime:' Thursday 23:15 ;Synopsis By accident Yum Dong Il is given a chance to put together a Chuseok Special show. He goes to find a real actor, not a celebrity. ;Cast *Lee Jong Hyuk as Yum Dong Il *Shin Da Eun as Yum Soo Jung *Kim Jae Kyung as Maeng Ran Young *Im Ji Kyu as Kim Young Bok *Lee Soon Jae as Lee Soon Jae *Jung Joon Young ;Production Credits *'Director:' Park Won Gook *'Screenwriter:' Go Jung Won Episode 2 *'Title:' 내 인생의 혹 / Nae Insaeng-ui Hok (Lump in My Life) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Sept-08 *'Airtime:' Monday 09:40 AM ;Synopsis Suddenly Pan Shik is entrusted with a new burden. Meeting his life goals becomes that much harder, because of this new burden. He then runs a business selling home-made. ;Cast *Byun Hee Bong as Pan Shik *Kal So Won as little Geum Ji *Kang Hye Jung as Geum Ji *Song Ok Sook as Yeo Ok *Kim Esther (김에스더) as little Ha Kyung *Kim Min Seo as Kyung Sook ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jung Ji In *'Screenwriter:' Im Sang Choon Episode 3 *'Title:' 포틴 / Potin (4teen) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Oct-19 to 2014-Oct-26 (2 episodes) *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:05 ;Synopsis ;Cast *Chun Bo Geun as Young Hoon **Cha Tae Hyun as 30-year-old Young Hoon (special appearance) *Sung Yoo Bin as Joon Yi **Kim Jae Wook as 30-year-old Joon Yi (special appearance) *Yoon Suk Hyun (윤석현) as Hyun Soo *Hong Yo Seb (홍요셉) as Hoi Won *Hwang Jung Won (황정원) as Han Na *Yoo In Young as Gom Ja *Yoon Joo Sang as Byung Sub (special appearance) *Narsha as sunglasses lady (special appearance) *Park Chan *Kwak Ji Hye as Young Hoon's daughter ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Yoon Jung *'Screenwriter (Adaptation):' Lee Do Yul (이도열) *'Original:' 이시다 이라 / Ishida Ila Episode 4 *'Title:' 형영당 일기 / Hyungyoungdang Ilgi (Hyung Young Dang's Diary) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-02 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:05 ;Synopsis ;Cast *Lee Jae Yoon as Lee Chul Joo *Im Joo Hwan as Kim Sang Yun *Lee Won Geun as Kim Hong Yun *Son Eun Seo as Min Hoi Jung *Jo Min Joon ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Jae Jin *'Screenwriter:' Oh Bo Hyun (오보현) Episode 5 *'Title:' 오래뒌 안녕/ Oraedwen Annyoung (Old Goodbye) *'Genre:' Melodrama, fantasy, romance *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-09 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:05 ;Synopsis Kang Soo Hyuk (Jang Hyuk) and Han Chae Hee (Jang Na Ra) used to be a happy married couple until they decided to split up later after. Three years later, he gets a call telling him that he just received a house, his ex-wife Chae Hee's house. He then finds out that she is dying from a terminal disease and she doesn't have much time left before her death. Chae Hee, who was waiting for her death to come, Soo Hyuk struggles to try and save her. He discovers some old polaroid pictures in the secret attic that lets him time travel back to the past and discovered why he fell for her back then. But traveling back to the past may risk his life to discover what he had lost. ;Cast *Jang Hyuk as Kang Soo Hyuk *Jang Na Ra as Han Chae Hee *Go Doo Shim as Kim Kong Joo *Im Hyung Joon as President Ko ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Hee Won *'Screenwriter:' Min Ji Eun Episode 6 *'Title:' 하우스, 메이트 | Hauseu, Meiteu (House Mate) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-16 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:05 ;Synopsis ;Cast *Yoon Hyun Min as Sang Woo *Nam Gyu Ri as Seo Won *Go Bo Kyul as Eun Young *Jung Kyung Ho as Suk Jin *Choi Dae Chul as Dae Chul *Ahn Kil Kang as Boo Jang *Kim Tae Han as Bookstore Owner *Lee Jae Yi (이재이) as Sul Ha *Yoo Soon Woong (유순웅) as Eun Young Boo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Sung Wook *'Screenwriter:' Choi Young In (최영인) Episode 7 *'Title:' 기타와 핫팬츠 / Gita-wa Hatpaencheu (Guitars and Hot Pants) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-23 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:05 *'Original Soundtrack:' Guitars and Hot Pants OST ;Synopsis ;Cast *Han Seung Yeon as Anna *Kim Da Hyun as Tae Ju *Kim Young Hoon as Seung Pil *Jang Won Young as Man Gi *Oh Jong Hyuk as Gi Chan *Jung Yoon Hye as So Hyun *Han Ga Rim (한가림) as Yun Ji *Jung Ji Soon as Team Leader Lee *Choi Min ;Production Credits *'Director:' Park Sang Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Ryu Moon Sang (류문상) Episode 8 *'Title:' 원녀일기 / Wonnyeo Ilgi (A Resentful Woman's Diary) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Nov-30 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:05 ;Synopsis ;Cast *Kim Seul Gi as Kong Jwi *Seo Yi Ahn as Chun Hyang *Chae Soo Bin as Chung *Oh Sang Jin as Sa Ddo *Yoon Jin Wook (윤진욱) as Mong Ryong Special appearances *Jung Joon Ho *Son Jin Young *Kyun Mi Ri *Yang Jin Sung *Jun Soo Kyung *Lee Hee Do *Lee Han Wie ;Production Credits *'Director and Screenwriter:' Kim Ji Hyun Episode 9 *'Title:' 가봉 / Gabong (Gabon) *'Genre:' *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Dec-07 *'Airtime:' Sunday 24:05 ;Synopsis ;Cast *Seo Ye Ji as Kyung Hee **Park Jung Soo as 50-year-old Kyung Hee *Heo Jung Do as Sung Hyun *Jung Ho Geun as president *Kim Sun Young as Young Ae *Jo Sang Ki as Hyung In *Lee Ji Hyun as So Ran *Yoon Bok In as Kyung Hee's mother *Park Shin Woo *Park Shi Jin as Kyung Soo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jang Joon Ho *'Screenwriter:' Moon Soo Jung (문수정) See Also *Drama Festival External Links *Official site *Episode 1 site *Episode 2 site *Episode 3 site *Episode 4 site *Episode 5 site *Episode 6 site *Episode 7 site *Episode 8 site *Episode 9 site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:MBC Category:Melodrama Category:Fantasy Category:Romance